End of all Hope
by Syreni
Summary: A new villain has come to town and joined up with Jinx, when she meets Raven a spark ignites between the two and nothing can stop the love. But, unbeknownst to the Titans this new female has evil trailing at her heels. RavenxOC R&R Really good story


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans as much as I do wish I did, I do however own the plot of this story, and my new main female character, and several future characters. In addition, the title of this is taken from a **_**Nightwish**_** song, they are an awesome band, and you should listen to them. I cannot claim the title as something I made up, but there is the source! Enjoy!**

Torrents of rain held Jump City in its cold and slippery grasp, dark clouds roiled over the busy metropolitan conurbation. The sea set on the west of the large city broiled in rage, waves lashing out at the docks while lightening flashed in the dark sky above, the brilliant electrical discharges briefly illuminating the landscape, freezing time for a few beautiful dark seconds. Set alone off the coast of Jump City, the steel reinforced 'T' held steady as waves lashed at the small island the giant letter claimed as its own. At the lintel of the massive 'T' warm lights glowed, and its occupants sat in their living room, a few watching the storm solemnly whilst others played their games, shouting.

"Friend Raven, do you wish to join in with me in the playing of the video games?" Violet eyes shifted from gazing absentmindedly out at the violent storm to brilliant emerald green eyes alight with excitement and a slight wistfulness

"No thanks Starfire, I'm not in the mood." Shifting back the solemn girl stared down at the crashing waves, watching as they rose and fell, water swirled, foam and bubbles erupted. For a brief second the swelling sea was illuminated as lightening cracked across the sky, forking across shadowy clouds.

"Friend Raven, are you sure? You see, Beast Boy and Cyborg have such fun together when they play," floating closer to her dark teammate the beautiful alien slightly extended a hand out towards her, tanned fingers stopping millimeters above a cloaked shoulder. "Would you not wish to bond through the games?"

"Star-" The Psion started to speak then turned as the door behind them swished open and their leader bounded into the room.

"Titans, there's been a break in at Solana's Jewelry Emporium!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Easy pickings, easy pickings!" Cackling the pink eyed metahuman danced around cases full of glittering golden bracelets and glimmering rubies and sapphires. Behind her Mammoth and Gizmo stared greedily around the store, small eyes wide with wonder at how easily they had managed to enter the store. "Stop gawking around!" In one of her lightening changes of mood, the infamous Jinx whirled on her comrades, a slight snarl rising up in her throat. "Hurry up and get as much as you can, we need to get out of here fast if we want to avoid those damn Titans."

The crunch of glass underfoot behind her whirled the cat like metahuman around but she instantly relaxed as her newest companion walked slowly forward. Butterscotch eyes peered around the store, flicking over countless jewels as their owner felt a slight tug of shame on their heartstrings.

"Hurry Jinx, they will be here soon." Nodding silently, Jinx promptly broke the glass of the case nearest to her and shoved the precious stones into the tan bag she carried. Behind Jinx, her new friend and fellow fiend walked slowly throughout the store, appraising the different jewels like a buyer only willing to make the best possible purchase. Her sensitive hearing picked out the sounds of the approaching hero's through the storm and topaz eyes narrowed slightly. Glancing behind herself the new criminal watched her companions' smash expensive glass to get to the even more expensive contents. A sigh of shame for their lack of finesse and respect, yes respect, she may have been a criminal herself but that did not mean she didn't show respect to those she stole from.

Pausing at a case that held a jeweled rose inside the new thief of Jump City paused, leaning down slightly to examine the piece more closely. The leather she wore seemed to almost creak and the beautiful girl who wore the worn clothing ignored it, rainwater dripping off the tips of her ebony bangs. Inside the glass, the rose seemed to beckon to her the dimmed lights glinting off the golden stem and reflecting from the inlaid rubies.

Taking a quick glance around the girl carefully tugged off on of her leather gloves, sharpened nails catching the light and reflecting it off their deadly points. Carefully she used one nail to draw a perfect circle in the glass, and licking the pads of her fingers pressed them against the cool glass and turned it slightly before pulling her hand away, the perfect circle coming away with it. Taking her time the young woman set the circle on top of the case, and keeping the sounds of the Titans close reached on pale hand inside, cautiously extracted the jeweled flower and straightened her posture. Behind her Mammoth made a terrible mess as he smashed, open the counter of the Jewelers store greedily reaching in to grasp as many things as he possible could.

The faint sounds of the approaching Titan's drew closer, the new thief flicked a glance as Jinx who immediately looked over, for a brief second hot pink eyes met topaz ones, then Jinx was shouting for Mammoth and Gizmo to hurry up who immediately fell in step. Glancing towards the front of the shop the new criminal was unsurprised to see Robin, leader of the vigilante group standing there, flanked on both sides by his own comrades.

Slipping the jeweled rose into an inside pocket of her leather coat the new addition to Jinx's group of misfits stared at each Titan in turn, already aware of their abilities and the best ways to defeat them. A slight smirk crossed the new additions beautiful face as her eyes lingered on the floating demoness, appraising her beautiful pale face and unique violet eyes.

"I suggest you put all of your stolen goods back where you got them Jinx and come with quietly, we already know your going to lose." Robin smirked at the pink haired beauty that wagged her fingers at him in greeting; eyes alight with the prospect of a battle.

"Come on you lint lickers, you won't win this time!" Gizmo shouted out to the Titans and the new addition repressed the urge to roll her eyes at his immature and childish insults.

"Yea, so you say midget!" Gizmo turned a nasty shade of red and the small pack on his back opened, four thin metal legs folded out and set themselves on the ground lifting the small teen they carried up into the air. Silently the topaz-eyed criminal applauded the green-skinned teen who flung out the insult, tensing and relaxing her muscles preparing for the coming fight.

"Titans, GO!" On cue, the entire Titan's rushed forward, sonic canon blasting from the massive Cyborg while the green-skinned teen transformed mid-step into a snarling tiger. Neatly dodging the canon blast the newest criminal selected her target and rushed forward, fangs elongating as she leapt up into the air and neatly grabbed her chosen opponent around the waist. With a deafening boom, they slammed into the wall, the breath rushing from her targets lungs as they both slid to the ground.

Neatly rolling away the yellow eyes villain allowed herself a small grin, brushing thin fingers through her ebony hair as her opponent slowly gained their feet. Violet eyes glared at the criminal, their blue hood thrown back cape flowing like water around their body.

"Hello Raven," The words flowed smoothly, the voice husky and somehow sounding dark as the newest criminal flashed a flirtatious smile at the dark Titan, and inch long fangs caught the light and glittered. Warily Raven slid one foot back, hands encased in her black glowing energy, eyes narrowing.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you know my name." Raven spoke in her monotone and the topaz eyes girl shivered ever so lightly at her voice, eyes lighting up as desire curled luxuriously in her stomach. Taking a step forward the villain raised one pencil thin black eyebrow ignoring the shouts and bangs echoing behind her.

"I will extend apologies to you before what must happen, happens. I consider this so very un-civilized," Risking a quick glance behind her the villain took note of her comrades before focusing her full attention on the dark bird before her.

"Giving up would be the civilized thing to do," Raven spoke softly, feeling a slight reluctance to battle with the intriguing female with the yellow eyes and black hair.

"Yes it would be, but I can't let myself be taken by the authorities again." Letting loose an enraged snarl the new female launched herself at the Psion, successfully taking her by surprise. Slamming her opponent up against the wall the metahuman bared her fangs and growled, gripping Ravens wrist tightly in her own hand, struggling to pin the smaller girl.

"Azarth, Metrion, Xinthos!" With a loud yelp, the topaz-eyed villain was thrown ten feet across the room, shattering even more glass cases as she slammed into the floor. The dark energy that had thrown her dissipated and with a snarl, she rolled to her feet glaring across the room at the dark Titan. Raven allowed herself a small smirk as she rose off the floor, hands already glowing again. Feeling her own inner beast rise up within her the girl took a step forward when Jinx called quickly out to her.

"Saleen! We need to get out of here now!" Turning at her comrades shout the one named Saline felt her heart sink at the sight of how badly her newfound friends were losing. Taking one last look at Raven, Saleen, reached deep inside of her own mind for the magic that lurked there. Before the Psion could even blink Saleen, Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo had vanished, taking all of their stolen goods with them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"God damn it! We almost had them!" Fuming at the loss of the captured criminals Beast Boy flung himself down on the Titans couch and glared at the floor.

"Do not worry friend Beast Boy, we will get them again, won't we Robin?" Starfire turned to Robin with hopeful eyes who only gave her a tired half-smile.

"Sure, sure thing Star. We need to find out more about that new girl they have recruited though. Did anyone catch her name?"

"Jinx called her Saleen," Brining up the rear Raven gave Robin one brief look as she headed towards her own room, thoughts troubled.

"Oh-thanks Raven!" Robin called out but the empath had already existed the room, the motion activated door closing with a soft swish behind her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Finally, I'm alone, no Beast Boy, no Cyborg, and no one._ Immensely relieved by the silence of her private sanctuary Raven slowly sunk down onto her bed, thoughts swirling around the girl she had blasted across a jeweler's store. Collapsing back on her bed Raven closed her violet eyes picturing the gorgeous villain.

Those beautiful butterscotch eyes, the curved full lips that seemed to be held in a constant smirk, fangs glinting in the light, the ivory toned skin and the ebony hair that when it caught the light just right went a deep crimson. A tingle raced up through the Psion's frame as she thought of the villain. Slowly the dark Titan smiled, feeling the low burn of desire. She wasn't sure if the feelings were genuine or just repressed hormones being released at the sight of the first truly attractive specimen, but either way, and despite her best judgment, the dark bird knew she would have to see the thief again.

**(A/N: Okay, please review if you can, they make me happy, though be warned if he give me a flamer I will respond and it won't be nice! I hope you all liked it; I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can, so enjoy! In addition, for those of you who noticed the new characters name, Saleen, yea it comes from a car, but it's a hot car, and she is hot as well. This story will be dark, and action packed, REVIEW!)**


End file.
